


Unification

by Marvelite5Ever



Series: Alternate Universes from Cable & Deadpool #15-16 [3]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alex wants his pancreas back, Gen, I feel like any story with Wade and Nate has to have a label for the Cablepool pairing, Nate is exhausted, The Fixer is frustrated, Wade is wade, alternate universe where Nate lost to the alien techno-organic baby symbiote, and I mean just look at what canon is like, based on the alternate universe in Cable & Deadpool #16, cuz there always seems to be traces of those feelings from one or the other, even when they're not actually paired up, everybody agrees that Nate is a wuss for letting himself get taken over by a baby alien, lol, so this has possible hints of Wade being in love with Nate, though he probably doesn't even actually realize it, which then proceeded to unify the Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelite5Ever/pseuds/Marvelite5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of the alternate universe from Cable & Deadpool #16 where the world is techno-organic and unified. How Nate lost the battle, the techno-organic symbiote discovered its raison d'etre, and Wade became whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unification

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an AU version of Cable & Deadpool #12

“Nate? You have to fight back!” Domino was saying, leaping out of the way as the techno-organic symbiote grew larger and larger in Nathan's mind, it's fist gripped tight around him. 

Metal head, metal hands, metal heart, metal mouth, metal teeth, metal, metal, metal, reaching metal tendrils threading through Nathan's mind, and the creature was hissing (crying), keening (singing), with circular, empty, glowing eyes. 

“Why?” Nathan was asking, even as the metal fingers clenched tighter, and in his mind it felt like his ribs were breaking. It felt like he was breaking. “Just to let the same battle start all over again?” Breaking under the pressure he'd been straining every moment to bear for his entire life. 

Great Mother, he was so tired. 

“This will be different, won't it?” Domino was saying, desperately. “You used to channel your powers inward to keep the virus at bay—but this isn't a _virus_ anymore—and you don't have our powers!” 

“So merging with a _symbiote_ is somehow better?” Nathan was asking, and the techno-organic symbiote was still crying, keening. 

Such empty, bright, blinding, hollow eyes. 

Nathan was in his own mind, but he thought he could taste the metal in his mouth, just for a moment. “I've done enough, haven't I?” Tired, he was _so tired._ Tired of living in a world he couldn't change. “I've fought long enough!” 

All he had ever wanted to do was change the world. Save it. Repair it. Unify it.

His entire life he'd been told he was a Savior, that he alone could change the world; and he'd tried. His entire life, he'd been trying. 

“Let my last act—showing people this world could be better— _let that be the end!”_

The world would not be changed. The world would not be saved. The world would not be repaired. The world would not be unified.

He was so sick and tired of it. 

“Nate...” Domino was saying, reaching for him. “That was just the _beginning...”_

Metal grip, metal mind, metal dreams, empty eyes. 

“Yes,” Nathan realized, as the metal suffused his very being. “That was just the beginning...” 

All he'd ever wanted was to change the world. 

_“This_ is the end.”

* * *

The symbiote didn't know any better. It was just a baby. It didn't know any better. 

It didn't know anything. All it had was an intrinsic will to survive, to fight for a life it didn't understand, a purpose it did not know. 

All it knew was to fight, grow, spread. The body – the being – fought it, but had a will to die, to end. 

All the baby techno-organic symbiote had was a will to live. 

It didn't know anything until it started taking over this being's mind. Memories, language, meaning, pain, suffering, hopes, dreams, all flooded the techno-organic infant. 

All this being had ever wanted was to change the world. That had been his raison d'etre. 

But the being was giving up, because it was an impossible dream. The world unified as a whole? He had tried, and it was impossible. There was no point in fighting for an impossible dream. 

He dreamed of unification. All beings as one. His dream was resolute. 

The symbiote's purpose was unification. All beings as one. Its purpose was resolute. 

All life forms would be metal.

* * *

“Hey, what'cha doin'?” Deadpool asked, looking over The Fixer's machinery-covered shoulder at what he was typing on a keyboard attached to his machine-suit.

“Saving your friend,” The Fixer said, the drill on one of his machine-limbs beginning to whir, his focus on the unconscious Cable, who was floating in the air with a mess of destroyed metal where his left arm used to be. “Or killing him. We'll find out in a minute...” 

That was cool, so Deadpool went to go tie Constrictor up with a rope, because it would be amusing when he un-froze and fell over. Because constrictors wrapped around their pray, right? So Wade was constricting the Constrictor. Haha!

_“GAAK!”_ The Fixer exclaimed as Cable jerked violently when the drill infected him with the techno-organic alien symbiote. “Sacred the spleen out of me...” he muttered, before raising his voice to call, “Hey, Wilson, your dream boy just woke up!”

_“Rob Lowe_ is here?” Deadpool asked, glancing over from tying the knot around Constrictor's ankles, his winter mittens tucked half into one of his pouches so that he could tie the knot. “Did I say that out loud?” 

“So the whole idea was to _reintroduce_ the techno-organic mesh into Cable's system,” The Fixer said, looking at some screens attached to one of his many machine-arms, “'cept since this is an actual _life form,_ with a mind of its own, we're risking it'll fight back against Cable...” The Fixer glanced at the Savior, shaking his head. “But it's an _embryo,_ for crying out loud. I mean, really—what kind of a _wuss_ would let a _baby alien_ take over his mind?” 

“I'm sure somebody's made a movie where that's the plot,” Deadpool offered, standing up and pulling the winter mittens back on so that he wouldn't get frostbite or something because it was flippin' cold in Switzerland! Who knew, right? You'd think if Switzerland was so cold, then all swiss cheese would be frozen. 

Still, the cold did allow for some fun fashion choices. Red mittens and an earmuff hat with fluffy white lining! Deadpool was practically the Anti-Santa! 

“He's not gaining control over it!” The Fixer said, sounding panicked. 

“He's not?” Deadpool asked, glancing over at the six-foot-eight mutant that was floating in the air, writhing metal strands beginning to twirl together on his left side to create something vaguely arm-shaped. “Are you sure? Because his arm looks like it's forming up nicely. Hey, can we get him to make his arm into a big whisk or something? Even a spatula would be funny.” 

Nate with a huge metal spatula for an arm. He could flip the world's biggest pancakes! And he could still kick ass, too. Just imagine Apocalypse getting hit around with a spatula – he'd never be able to live with the shame!

“Spatula _is_ a funny word,” ground out Alex Hayden, stepping into the room with a gun pointed right at Deadpool, who was, of course, completely unconcerned. “You know another couple of funny words?” 

“Rumsfeld?” Deadpool offered. “Zygote?” 

“Pancreas,” Alex said. “And I want _mine_ back.” 

Yes, Alex Hayden's expression was completely worth having to wash the pancreas juice out of his pouches later. 

“Damn it damn it _damn it,”_ The Fixer was muttering, typing frantically on his machine-arm keyboard. “He's losing! The Savior is _losing_ to a frikkin' _baby alien!”_

“I don't believe you,” Deadpool said frankly, glancing over at Cable again. “Superman with no kryptonite agita gettin' beaten by an alien baby? I don't think so.”

Cable's left arm had re-formed, and the living metal was creeping over his face. 

Deadpool blinked. “Okay, I believe you.” He pointed at the Savior accusingly. “Nate, you are a fuckin' wuss! You know that?! A _wuss!_ And a _putz,_ too!” 

“I want my pancreas back,” Alex growled at him, finger tightening around the trigger of his gun. “Give it back.” 

“Uhm... d'jou notice Nate's _eye_ is _glowing?”_ Deadpool asked them, gesturing vaguely to where the left eye of Nate's metal face was, in fact, glowing bright yellow. “Is that a good sign or a bad sign? Yellow light means to either slow to a stop, right? Or does it mean to speed up? I can never remember. Might be why I get into so many car crashes.” 

_“Give me back my pancreas!”_ Alex demanded, finger just beginning to pull down on the trigger.

“Damn it!” The Fixer cried as he typed frantically. 

There was a burst of power and light that knocked them all back. 

When they gathered their senses and sat up, rubbing their light-blinded eyes as they tried to regain their sight, Cable was completely metal, and fronds of the techno-organic symbiote were sprouting from him. 

_{Organics detected,}_ came a robotic voice that eerily resembled Nate's, though Cable's metal mouth did not move. _{All life forms accept the inevitability of unification.}_

“Time to get out of here!” The Fixer cried, fleeing the room. Wuss.

“What the futz?!” Deadpool demanded. 

“...I think I might be able to live without my pancreas,” Alex muttered, eying the techno-organic Cable nervously as he clutched his gun, standing up slowly. 

_{The First One dreams of unification,}_ came the technologic, disembodied Nate-voice. _{All beings as one. His dream his absolute. His dream is our primary programming.}_

“Oh _sheet!”_ Deadpool exclaimed as techno-organic Cable lifted an arm towards them, vines of living metal shooting out towards them. The same way the Venom symbiote did, except metal instead of black goop. 

Deadpool was trying to figure out whether metal or black goop was scarier.

“Dude, you're on your own!” Alex cried, leaping out the window in a shattering of glass, the frigid wind wasting no time in rushing inside the room. 

Wade blamed the frigid wind for why he was shivering. Because it was totally not creepy how the techno-organics was infecting the frozen Six Pack, their bodies shifting into metal, like they were being eaten alive by it.

And metal really wasn't a good look on Domino. She just couldn't rock it like Nate did.

“Uh, Nate?” Deadpool tried as he backed away from the spreading metal tendrils. “Are you sure you want to do thi—” 

A metal tendril grabbed his ankle, yanking him upside-down, and then he was beset upon with techno-organics. “Ow! _Ow!_ Hey—that is _incredibly_ personal space there— _ow!!”_ Actually, if that wasn't so painful, it could probably be erotic, in different circumstances.“Okay—hey—okay—see, now I'm kind liking it...” 

_{All beings as one. One as all. The all is whole,}_ the voice, calming and creepy, was saying. _{You are not a whole. You are incomplete.}_

“Did you just call me an A-whole?” Deadpool asked indignantly, even as the metal coiled tighter. Ow.

_{You must be purified. You must be unified.}_

“Hey— _nngff,”_ Deadpool managed, as metal tendrils pierced his brain. “Wait— _hurmg_ —I'm fine just the way I am—I mean, give or take a _homicidal tendency_ or two—seriously—ow...” 

Metal piercing all over his body, infecting him. Not much fun. And it was extremely painful. It had to be extremely painful for the mercenary to even be saying “ow.” By that point, anybody else would probably be screaming. 

If techno-organic symbiote Cable really wanted to take over the world, he should probably get better at the infecting-living-beings thing. Or maybe it was only so painful because of his healing factor trying to fight it off. 

“Ow...” Deadpool's head was squirming. He could feel the war within his body as his healing factor tried to fight off the techno-organics that were trying to consume him, and his vision was... 

Oh. Oh wow. He could actually see Cable's dream, the symbiote's purpose, could see how the phalanx took over Cable's mind, how it didn't know any better—Wade could see the dream, could see everything... together—working _{together}_ -every- _{thing... unified.}_

Maybe that was what Nate wanted.... Nate had wanted Wade to find... 

Wade had been torn apart for so long... in his head... his body... his heart... 

But now... Humpty Dumpty's been glued together... he could _{see... a unification...}_

NO! That wasn't what Nate wanted!

...Was it? 

All Nate had ever wanted was to change the world.

The world could be... the world should be... Nate wanted Wade to find a way to be whole... _{Nate wanted me to be whole.}_

_{I could be whole.}_

And it felt... kind of nice, actually. 

For so long, Wade had felt restless, aimless. Broken. Things rattled around when he shook his head, all the screws that were loose in his brainpan rattling around his skull. 

His memory was full of holes that couldn't be filled in, and he'd constantly had the feeling that something was... missing. That things could be better. 

He'd always been so _different_ from everyone else, had never _belonged,_ had never... Nate had almost made him feel like he belonged. Things were easy, around Nate. 

Sometimes, Wade had wondered what it would be like... what it would be like to be _{whole. Unified.}_

Wouldn't it be nice? It felt nice. This feeling of _{completeness,}_ like all the holes he'd felt – and some holes that he hadn't even know he'd had – we're filling in. He'd never felt so _{content.}_

And there was the dream, still: a world without war. Without hunger. Without prejudice. Without conflict. A world that was _{unified. Peaceful.}_

All Nate had ever wanted was to change the world, and all Wade had ever wanted was to be a good guy. 

And Wade realized: _{We can save the world.}_

That would make him a good guy, right?

Right.

_{The world must be unified.}_

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to explore this world a little and see what it would be like, and to consider Nate, Wade, and the alien baby's thoughts when this was happening. 
> 
> I also think it's interesting that this AU and the second AU where Nate turned Earth into a paradise both came from the same dream, and both resulted in worlds without war, hunger, prejudice, or conflict. But that dream was accomplished in such vastly different ways. 
> 
> (Hehe, it was such fun writing these three different AU snapshots because of how vastly different the Nates, and subsequently the worlds, are. The Wades were all different too, of course, but less so than the Nates.)
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
